villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Valeska (Gotham Fanverse)
Jonathan Valeska is a supporting antagonist in the fanedited fourth season of Gotham. He serves as one of the major antagonists of the bonus feature/climatic episode; Gotham: Return of The Joker. He is the fanatical, yet very sophisticated and colective son of Jeremy Valeska, and like his brother and precursor Jerome, he acts as a harbinger for Gotham's prince of crime, as well as The Joker's son. He is also the representative of Jeremy's cult from The Arkham Asylum. He is portrayed by Cameron Monaghan, who also played Jerome in the franchise. History He is at first revealed to Selina Kyle together with Harley Quinn as Jeremy's enforcer. In the bonus feature, Jonathan makes a much more prominent and iconic appearance, thus seemingly becoming the secondary antagonist (along with The Riddler and Harvey Dent) during the first half of the episode. He is ordered by Jeremy (now disfigured and identified as Mr. J.) to activate a bomb which Jeremy's cultists have placed inside The Wayne Tower. Seemingly to the other cultists, Jeremy and Jonathan were planning to bomb up The Arkham Asylum in order to set them free. However, Jonathan fails to bomb The Wayne Tower, as John Bullock (the son of Harvey Bullock) unpluges the bomb. Jonathan asked Jeremy what to do, and Jeremy replied that fate is in his hands, and that he must now prove himself as a true rival for Bruce Wayne/The Batman, as Jerome could never do so. Jonathan under Jeremy's control then locks Jeremy's loyalists inside the prison, after they begin to realize Jeremy was only using them and loring them to a trap. Jonathan then burns them alive, and continues his journey to an abandoned building, accompanied by Jeremy, Harley Quinn and some other loyalists who weren't seen in Arkham. However, Jeremy ordered Harley to stab Jonathan in his chest. Harley obeyed Jeremy's command, causing Jonathan to feel pain for the first time, and realize that he was a pawn for Jeremy's games all along. Jermey then reminds Jonathan that he was only another tool to conquer Gotham and turn it's people insane. He adds that he was planning all along to kiill Batman himself, and then sarcastically that Jonathan was useful to him, and that he must therefore die with a smile on his face. Jeremy then throws a gas bomb on Jonathan, and as it explodes, Jonathan is seen tragically dying from the gas. Jeremy then maniacally laughs at his own victory. Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Trickster Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Category:Defilers Category:Monarchs Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Weaklings Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deal Makers Category:Possesed/Brainwashed Category:Asexual Category:Amoral Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Damned Souls Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Extremists Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Comic Relief Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Disciplinarians Category:On & Off Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Warlords Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter